Enjoy Your Stay
by SinnerOfRandomness
Summary: It's been three years after the zombie apocalypse hit, you'd think the Anubis Students would change. And they did, but the drama never changes, does it? Heartbreak and wound aches in the Anubis House this year. It's a bumpy year, keep your hands and feet in the ride at all times... ***Rated M for Violence, Slight Gore, and Very Strong Language*** **Very OOC**
1. Prologue

Prologue

Welcome to Anubis House. This is your new safe house until this place is rundown with zombies like every other safe house on Earth is.

You know, this place used to be a school? A boarding school. It was a dorm house. Bottom floor had the guys' rooms. Up the stairs were the girls' rooms.

You know, some of those students- most of them, I should say, are still there? Well, they're only nineteen. The apocalypse happened when they were seventeen.

I believe only two out of the eight or ten original students died and transformed into these beast zombies. You do recognize the original students, yeah? Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, Mara, Joy, Eddie, KT, Mick, yes?

Which two do you think died? I'm not telling you so I guess you'll just have to read on.

Oh, by the way, this story gets a little gory. Maybe keep a doggy bag on your lap at all times; safety measures. Keep your hands and feet in the ride at **all times**.

Enjoy your stay. x

-Unknown Survivor


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_Nina's P.O.V._

_April 14, 2013 18 years young 1:01 (am)_

Fabian and Amber went out for supplies. They went through a total personality change once the apocalypse hit. Amber used to be so girly. Now she's this warrior goth chick. She likes to dye her hair a lot. We were out looking for supplies in a drug store and she found loads of multi-colored hair dye. She brought it back with us. She tries to dye my hair a lot too, but I don't let her. I guess she still has a little girlyness still left inside of her.

Fabian though, geeky-ness is long gone. I don't know, I guess the apocalypse does something to your personality. Maybe it's the fucking polluted gut stench air that messes with your brain.

"They've been gone for three hours." I said sitting in the big, lonely, oversized, leather recliner chair. It's big enough for two people.

Two people.

Fabian and I.

"They'll be back soon. You know they look in every nook and cranny until they find something." Oliver said. Oliver was one of the students from school. He came over to Anubis a few months ago. I suppose Isis House was overrun with nasty bastards. Oh, that's what I call those dumbass zombies: nasty bastards.

"They'll be here soon. I'm not gonna promise, but I'm positive they'll be back." He said sighing.

"If they're not back by morning call a search." I said standing up.

"O-only Eddie can call searches, Nina." Oliver stuttered.

"I don't care. He'd do the same thing. I don't feel like waking up his high-ass up from his fucking beauty sleep." I hissed.

"If they're not back by morning, call. A. Search." I left the room with that, walking up the stairs to Fabian and I's room.

I guess I'm alone in bed tonight.

I sighed and took off my clothes and put on one of Fabian's shirts. It's too big on him, way too big on me.

But this is the closest thing to him I have while he's gone.

I climbed onto my side of our bed and fell deep into my thoughts. And soon into a dreamless, desperate, miserable sleep.

"You know curfew is twelve. All residents must be back by twelve. You know Nina was gonna call a _search_ once she woke up if you two weren't back?" I heard Eddie yell downstairs. Were they back?

I put on my uniform and threw my hair up into a ponytail. I stiffly walked down the stairs.

They're back.

"Hey, at least be happy we're safe, unbitten, and there's more ammo and weapons, _Eddie_." Amber snapped. Everyone was downstairs in the hallway. I went down there and told people to move out of my way. Fabian saw me instantly once I got through the crowd.

"Calm your tits, Eddie." I said, barely awake.

"You were going to call a _search _without _my_ permission! This is a big deal, Nina. AND THEY JUST CAME BACK. IT'S TEN O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" Eddie yelled.

"And?"

"And, they could have been hurt, So no, I'm not going to 'calm my tits'." Eddie hissed. Eddie also went through a personality change like Amber and Fabian. When I first met him, he was a 'bad boy'. Literally. He wore a leather jacket, his hair was freshly dyed blonde and spiked up. He came to Anubis with an attitude.

Now he's a prick. Whoever made him our leader leader obviously has mental issues and needs to be sacrificed to the zombies.

Fabian sighed.

"Be thankful we're back. Do _not_ be selfish. You know what will happen." Fabian hissed. Fabian has a way with his words, nowadays. He can shut anyone up if he wanted. Especially Eddie.

Eddie cleared his throat.

"D-don't come back this late again." Eddie stuttered. Then he put his hands behind his back and walked away. Patricia, his girlfriend, quickly followed.

Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Has anyone checked on Victor? You know he doesn't have his elixir anymore, so he's dying." Fabian said. Oh, Victor. He couldn't make his eternal elixir of life anymore due to the apocalypse. Dickhead Eddie locked him up in the attic so he can suffer and die alone. He may not be the nicest man, but he doesn't deserve that.

"No I don't think anyone has." Jerome said.

"I'll go check on him." I said.

"Go with her, I'll have someone help put this shit away." Amber said.

"Alright." Fabian said dropping his dufflebag of supplies on the floor. Both duffle bags were black and worn out. The handle looked as though it's threading was coming undone one by one.

We walked up to the attic.

"I know Eddie probably hammered you with this question, but why were you both gone so long?" I asked trying to make conversation. Although I'm kind of stiff, Fabian's been _extremely _stiff these past days. I don't know why.

"We were at ASDA. You know that store's huge…" Fabian said quietly.

"But you left at ten last night. Why weren't you back in the middle of the night or something?" I asked.

"We didn't want to walk back in the dark. So… we camped in the store." Fabian replied.

"You both slept in a _supermarket_? Do you know how many zombies could have came in? That could have _killed_ you?!" I yelled.

"I don't need you telling me what we did. I know what we did and we did the right thing." Fabian said with annoyance.

"But you could have been killed! I'm always telling you to be less careless out there, why don't you start listening to me before it's too late." I hissed.

"Hey, here's a thought: stay out of my goddamn business, and why don't you start acting like my _girlfriend_ instead of my _mother_." Fabian snapped back. We were finally at the attic…

That was our first fight in months.

Fabian held out his hand, glaring into my eyes. I quickly grabbed the attic key from my pocket and slammed it into Fabian's hand. I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"You don't have to come in with me, you know." He hissed.

"Um, for your _information_, _I_ was the one who offered to come up here. Amber's the one who told you to come with me. So actually, _you_ don't have to come with _me_." I snapped. Fabian rolled his eyes and walked into the attic, slamming and locking the door in my face.

Son of a bitch.


End file.
